Foard County, Texas
Foard County is a county located in the U.S. state of Texas. In 2000, its population was 1,622. It is named for Robert Levi Foard, an attorney and American Civil War soldier. Foard County was one of 46 prohibition, or entirely dry, counties in the state of Texas until voters approved a referendum to permit the legal sale of alcoholic beverages in May of 2006. Its county seat is Crowell6, which is also the county's only incorporated community. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 1,833 km² (708 sq mi). 1,830 km² (707 sq mi) of it is land and 3 km² (1 sq mi) of it (0.14%) is water. Major Highways * U.S. Highway 70 * State Highway 6 Tourist attractions *Copper Breaks State Park http://www.tpwd.state.tx.us/publications/parkguide/rgn_pp_004.phtml is located near the Pease River about 8 miles north of Crowell off State Highway 6. The park is located in neighboring Hardeman County. *Comanche Springs Astronomy Campus is located 10 miles west of Crowell off U.S. Highway 70. It is operated by the 3 Rivers Foundation for the Arts & Sciences, which is based in Crowell. Adjacent counties *Hardeman County (north) *Wilbarger County (east) *Baylor County (southeast) *Knox County (south) *King County (southwest) *Cottle County (west) Demographics As of the census2 of 2000, there were 1,622 people, 664 households, and 438 families residing in the county. The population density was 1/km² (2/sq mi). There were 850 housing units at an average density of 0/km² (1/sq mi). The racial makeup of the county was 84.16% White, 3.27% Black or African American, 0.62% Native American, 0.18% Asian, 10.23% from other races, and 1.54% from two or more races. 16.34% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 664 households out of which 29.10% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 54.10% were married couples living together, 9.50% had a female householder with no husband present, and 34.00% were non-families. 31.80% of all households were made up of individuals and 19.30% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.38 and the average family size was 3.02. In the county, the population was spread out with 25.80% under the age of 18, 5.80% from 18 to 24, 22.30% from 25 to 44, 22.90% from 45 to 64, and 23.10% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 42 years. For every 100 females there were 86.40 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 85.10 males. The median income for a household in the county was $25,813, and the median income for a family was $34,211. Males had a median income of $21,852 versus $16,450 for females. The per capita income for the county was $14,799. About 9.90% of families and 14.30% of the population were below the poverty line, including 14.50% of those under age 18 and 16.20% of those age 65 or over. Cities and towns *Crowell See also *dry counties External links * Category:Counties of Texas Category:Foard County, Texas